Crecer
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: No es como que fueran conocidos o algo realmente.
1. Dudas

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada _

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene insinuaciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Uhm ¿feliz cumpleaños atrasado? Yo cumplo lo que prometo, o intento… cof cof

* * *

><p><strong>Crecer<strong>

1.- Dudas

Él tenía un regalo, un buen regalo... creía. Entonces..., como todo buen regalo, estaba seguro le iba a gustar. ¿A quién no le gustaría un buen regalo? Es decir, de bueno lo tenía todo. Ahora pues, como era regalo se convertía en uno. Así que sin duda, lo era.

Se detuvo al haber avanzado dos escaleras cuesta abajo y dudó nuevamente.

Se había esforzado muchísimo en escogerlo: días meditándolo, horas en la tienda observando, sin contar los meses que le había tomado entender cuando sí y cuando no salían a relucir pistas para elegirlo.

–¡Pero que tontería! –se dijo, más molesto consigo que con lo que traía a las manos. ¡Todo era un estúpido regalo! ¿Por qué lo dudaba entonces?

–¿Aioria?

Alzó la vista y al reconocerle, dio un respingo invisible. No le había sentido subir.

–Mü, buen día. ¿Subiendo con Athena?

El lemuriano creó un silencio mientras observaba el templo más alto, antes de bajarla nuevamente para dirigirse a él. –Sí, así es.

–Ya veo...

–Ten un buen día.

–También tú.

Y Mü pasó de largo perdiéndose escaleras arriba, a lo que Aioria sólo pudo suspirar cansino mientras, bajando la vista, soltaba el puño y mostraba un arrugado listón.

Sólo era un estúpido regalo de 15x2 cms, ¡nada más!

Lo guardó nuevamente al bolsillo, y por fin caminó cuesta abajo. Mejor se iría a entrenar y se dejaría de tonterías. El próximo año sería.

–El próximo.

Tendría que apuntar ése con otros tres y guardarlo junto al de todos los demás. Si seguían vivos para entonces, de verdad que lo haría.

Dio dos saltos y evitó estar el mayor tiempo en la casa de Géminis.

Era sólo que él había crecido alejado de todos (por ser el hermano del "traidor"), y ahora le costaba acercarse a los que aún quedaban.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Serie de viñetas. Admito que Aioria me gusta desde este punto.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Culpa

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada _

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene insinuaciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Uhm ¿feliz cumpleaños atrasado? Yo cumplo lo que prometo, o intento… cof cof

* * *

><p><strong>Crecer<strong>

2.- Culpa

Había intentado dar un paso, pero contrario, siguió estático sobre aquella casi inexistente loma. Frente, ni bien terminaba la seudo bajada, comenzaba nuevamente algo de césped entre seco y casi verde, intercalado entre las grietas de la calcinada tierra y las piedras enterradas.

Iba ahí cada cierto tiempo. No podría decir que un día señalado, cada semana o una fecha en específico ya que, como caballero dorado, un día podía encontrarse ahí y otro día no. Pero solía ir.

Aquel lugar, cada que lo visitaba, se hacía más grande, las lápidas más empolvadas o con quebraduras, y la hierba que por algunos huecos no se asomaba, lo hacía a desproporción en otros lados.

Localizó con la vista una tumba en específico. Ya lo hacía mecánicamente. Incluso si en algún momento la hierba se lo impidiera o una pelea destrozara el lugar, sabría con precisión hacia dónde mirar.

Pero sólo mirar…

Desde su muerte jamás pudo llegar, y era fecha en que seguía sin hacerlo. Primero por vergüenza, lo segundo…, también por vergüenza. Así que sus pies no sabrían guiarlo, y seguro, antes de estar ahí, se perdería.

Intento un vago esfuerzo que no pasó de eso, y el pie que jamás se movió para delante, sí lo hizo hacia atrás.

Algún día llegaría, se atrevería, pero por ahora no.

Ahora no.

Quizás lo hiciera la siguiente vez, si continuaba vivo.

/-/

–Siempre hace lo mismo –comentó la amazona, sin prestar mucha atención en realidad ni al recién llegado, ni al otro a lo lejos.

–Seguro que sie.… ¡auch! ¡Oye, eso dolió! –Otro de los que hablaba, giró con mala cara al tercer acompañante- ¡¿Por qué ha-….

–¡¿Nadie te ha enseñado res-…

–¡Silencio los dos!

Jabu e Ichi callaron rápidamente, y volvieron a codearse mutuamente entre gruñidos.

Mü, quien permanecía ajeno a la escena, sólo volvió a dar otra breve mirada, antes de despedirse y continuar su camino.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Convivir

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada _

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene insinuaciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Uhm ¿feliz cumpleaños atrasado? Yo cumplo lo que prometo, o intento… cof cof

* * *

><p><strong>Crecer<strong>

3.- Convivir

Cualquiera pensaría que el templo de un león sería un reverendo desastre, y estaría en lo correcto, sin embargo desde hacía muchos años había aprendido que, a menos que limpiara, la suciedad no se iría.

Un silbido suave sonó entre los muros fríos de mármol.

Jamás habían tenido privilegios. Cuando su hermano estaba vivo era el que recogía, y de paso le ponía a él también; su lección derivaba de que "Un buen caballero llevaba orden en su vida", y eso incluía su hogar. Cuando su hermano falleció, no estaba nadie. Así que el hábito se había aprendido.

Dio dos giros más sobre la barra donde había cortado antes sus alimentos, y se acercó al grifo de agua para enjuagarla.

El silbido se detuvo, y volviendo a mirar a donde se ubicaría la entrada de su casa, pestañó y, tras esperar unos instantes, caminó ahí.

–¿Mü?

El aludido asintió en forma de saludo –Buenas tardes Aioria de Leo.

–No necesitas tanta formalidad –indicó éste, estaba algo sorprendido de la presencia–, ¿ha sucedido algo?

–¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día! –Al abrirse más la puerta, otro de sus compañeros se asomó, cargaba un plato gigantesco, y parecía tapar a alguien más –¿Pasamos? ¡Esto se enfriará y así no podrán disfrutarlo!

Aioria sin entender, no le quedó más que hacerse a un lado y dejar a los "invitados" pasar.

–¿De qué se trata?

Mü giró a verle. –Aldebarán llegó hoy con un platillo regional de su natal Brasil…

–…, y nos ha sacado a todos para venir a comerlo –terminó el escorpión, quien venía detrás.

Aldebarán, quien había pasado como si fuera su casa, ya estaba instalado en el comedor. –¿Qué esperan? –Había gritado a lo lejos.

–Esperamos que no te incomode –volvió el lemuriano, y comentó algo vago sobre Shaka que Milo, al jalarle, no le dejó entender.

–¿Pero qué es esto? –Aldebarán había levantado una tapa de pan mal partido, y observaba los pobres ingredientes ahí dentro –¿Juegas conmigo muchacho? –y sentó una buena palmada en la espalda del león, que sonó hueca casi casi sacándole el aire– ¡Con razón estás tan delgado! ¡Un fideo!

Entre rojo por falta del aire y la verdad escondida del no saber cocinar, tosió, incómodo.

Para cuando acordó, ya estaba sentado, Aldebarán le tendía un plato colosal de Feijoada, o algo así había escuchado, y Milo y él conversaban afanosamente sobre los ingredientes.

–Los frijoles negros son lo principal aquí, ya después le sigue…

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Mü lo observaba, pero ni bien intentar decir algo, volvió a recibir una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–¡Pero vamos, sin pena! –apresuró el más grande–, que frío no sabrá igual –y esperó a que éste diera un primer bocado, quien al darse cuenta de la espera, atrabancó una cuchara.

–¿Bueno?

Aioria asintió a como pudo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –Y se escuchó una carcajada ruidosa.

Ahí fue cuando el león cayó en cuenta de algo: había ruido.

Ruido.

–Sí, sí, recordamos que él no come carne. Pero bien podía acompañarnos.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Tauro –agregó Milo, mientras fileteaba un pedazo de carne ahumada.

–¿Más muchacho?

Aioria parpadeó, y sin dar respuesta, ya tenía el doble de su plato que apenas había probado.

Raro, pensó. Pero tanto ruido no le parecía malo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Resignación

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada _

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene insinuaciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Uhm ¿feliz cumpleaños atrasado? Yo cumplo lo que prometo, o intento… cof cof

* * *

><p><strong>Crecer<strong>

4.- Resignación

_Casi siempre existían salidas. Por muy lejanas o, incluso imposibles, casi siempre las había. Pero algunas veces, contadas, todos los caminos te llevaban a reducir en una única._

_Una sola._

Dio una bajada rápida evitando un ataque, y con un sólo golpe, asestó su triunfo.

–¡No me esperaba eso! –sonriente, el buen Aldebarán, había aceptado su derrota en aquel entrenamiento, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un paño que alguno de sus alumnos le trajera–. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un fideo como tú, tuviera tanta fuerza? –Y de ahí el grandote se adjuntó la buena tarea que había hecho al sugerirle un menú más acorde a lo que él pensaba era lo "normal" ingerir.

–Pareces algo cansado.

Cuando Aioria levantó la vista, fue a toparse con Mü, éste le tendía una pequeña toallita–Aldebarán es un gran rival –achacó, sincero. Sin embargo en el silencio de la otra mirada, el bronceado releyó que esas palabras llevaban más–. ¿Pelearás contra Milo?

Mü iba a responder, pero Milo ya le apresuraba.

–¡Vamos, que este escorpión tiene hambre!

_Y ni aunque uno lo intentara varias veces, lo que había detrás cambiaría. Esa respuesta no se iría._

–Ayer te vi en las rocas bajas –Marin, una vieja amiga y guerrera, se sentó a su lado, observaba seriamente la pelea adelante.

–Me gusta perder el tiempo a veces –bromeó. Pero ni la amazona dijo nada, ni él continuó.

Cuando Mü se acercó, Aioria sólo sintió un apretón en el hombro, y la presencia de la mujer alejándose.

–Buena pelea.

El lemuriano no dijo nada, pero agradeció con un asentimiento. Aunque había perdido, lo hacía con honor.

–¡Vayamos al comedor, he escuchado que hoy prepararon algo bueno!

–Siempre preparan algo bueno –alegó Milo, quien ya estaba más que preparado para marchar.

–¿Vendrás?

Aioria le miró, y tras dudarlo, aceptó la oferta.

_Habían cosas que no podían cambiarse, no importaba cuantas veces uno lo intentara._

En silencio fueron subiendo los escalones, y de apoco todos se fueron inmiscuyendo en la discusión de que unas escaleras más directas serían optimas. Incluso Shaka, quien seguía a paso muy muy perimetral a ellos, no parecía estar en disconformidad.

_Y quien te dijera que había otra respuesta, mentía._

–Fueron los árabes quienes han copiado el postre –defendió el griego, quien era totalmente admirador de las baklavas–, pero admito que no son malas.

_No había más que esa solución, que incluso el tiempo no lo amedrentaría. Pero era lo único por hacer._

–¿En la isla de Minos? –Escorpión hizo un gesto de recordar–, no lo sé...

_Continuar. A toda esa respuesta y sinónimo amable del resultado, sólo quedaba: continuar._

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Compañerismo

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada _

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**_ Esto contiene insinuaciones shounen ai, relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

**Dedicatoria:** Uhm ¿feliz cumpleaños atrasado? Yo cumplo lo que prometo, o intento… cof cof

* * *

><p><strong>Crecer<strong>

5.- Compañerismo

–¿Recién llegado?

Aioria, que venía descendiendo, se encontró con que el dueño de la última casa para salir, estaba presente–Mü, buen día –saludó–. Sí, así es.

El aludido no dijo nada, pero sabía que aquello no era del todo verdad. Había sentido ya desde entrada la madrugada, la presencia del moreno.

–¿Te apetecería un té?

Aioria inevitablemente no pudo evitar observar el camino por el que se dirigía.

–Veo que quizás cuentas con algún pendiente e interrumpo tu camino.

–No, no es eso –se rascó la cabeza mientras volvía a observar su dirección, para después, con la mejor sonrisa que poseía, mirar al lemuriano–. En realidad… puede esperar –agregó.

Realmente aquello podía esperar, después de todo llevaba años haciéndolo.

–Podríamos bajar al pueblo por algunas baklavas para acompañarlo ¿qué dices?

Mü asintió, y sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron a descender.

–Hace buen día.

–Sí, así parece.

–Por cierto… –escarbando entre su pantalón, éste sacó tres listones de colores diferentes y se los tendió al otro.

–¿Algo en especial?

–Nada realmente –y colocó los brazos tras la cabeza mientras se dedicaba a observar el cielo.

Quizás, y sólo quizás…, estaría bien comenzar alguna otra rutina. Para variar, pensaba.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios:<em> Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
